


a shrimptacular day

by Hisokass



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Funny, M/M, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokass/pseuds/Hisokass
Summary: It was a normal day where Sojiro left Akira to the cafe while he tends to some errands.Or at least, it was supposed to be.





	a shrimptacular day

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Was all Sojiro said before the bell chimed to signal that he was gone, leaving Akira to run the shop. The only customers he had to worry about was the old couple in one of the booths, chatting away while having a cup of coffee. Akira wiped the counter as he absentmindedly hummed a familiar tune from one of the video games he played last night.  Morgana was upstairs, presumingly falling asleep as he listened to the rain gently tap against his window.

He heard the bell chime once again a few moments later, and for a moment he thought Sojiro was back from his errands. Usually business ran slow when it would rain, so the chances of a customer coming were very slim. Yet why would he be back so early? Usually, he wouldn’t be back until an hour or two from now. Did he forget something here or—

 A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. “Lovely day isn’t it, Akira?” That voice belonged to no other than Goro, one of their new regulars. Akira looked over at the clock and noted that he’s here a lot earlier than usual. When he turned to greet Goro, he noticed that something was off about him. Usually, he was so used to Goro wearing plain and sophisticated clothing, or he would even wear an argyle sweater that he absolutely adored. Yet today, he was wearing nothing of the sort. 

Goro sat on one of the stools as he placed his briefcase on the floor. He straightened his posture and looked at Akira with a bright smile on his face. “Is something the matter?” Why was he acting like this was normal? He had a choice where he could pretend like everything was fine or he could allow his curiosity to take over and ask him a few questions.  _ A few won’t hurt, right?  _ Akira thought as he took a deep breath.  _ It’s now or never. _ After Goro said his order Akira couldn’t help but blurt out the question that he has been dying to ask for the past couple of minutes. 

“Why are you wearing a shrimp costume, Goro?” It suddenly grew quiet between them and the only noise they could hear was the rain outside and people talking on TV. Goro did nothing but stare at him as he furrowed his eyebrows, and tilted his head. “Today is National Shrimp Day, why wouldn’t I wear a shrimp costume?” He retorts as he stared at an unimpressed Akira. Although he only knew Goro for a couple of weeks, he knew that he wasn’t one to do something this bold.

“Why aren’t you out showing the public your shrimp costume? I’m sure it will be quite the experience.”  Goro remained quiet as he drew circles with his fingers on the counter, sighing and looked away from Akira.  _ Did he say something wrong?  _

“My mother and I used to always celebrate Shrimp Day when I was younger and we would always dress like shrimp for the whole day. Even though she died, I cannot allow myself to stop partaking in this wonderful holiday since it’s one of the only things I have left of her.” Akira placed his cup of coffee in front of him and gave him a smile. “She would be proud.” Was all Akira could say as Goro continued, “It really is relaxing here. Perhaps this is why I chose to stay here for a while after all it’s so peaceful that I can truly be myself here.” 

Goro stared at the coffee as he fiddled around with his costume, waiting for his coffee to cool down. To the public, he was a charismatic detective who would surely be at the top in the next couple of years. Yet when he was away from the public's eye, who was he? Was he really just a grieving orphan who was willing to wear a shrimp costume to commemorate his mother? 

“Is everything alright?” Just like that Goro was able to act like nothing happened as he took a sip of his coffee. Perhaps, in the end, he would never understand him at all, no matter how much he wanted to. Instead, Akira just nodded and looked over to see that the elderly couple were long gone. 

“Ah, I forgot that I will have a meeting soon so I must take my leave.” Goro said as he got up and placed some money on the counter, “I really do appreciate today. I hope we can have more discussions like that in the future.” Akira muttered a goodbye as he watched him open up his umbrella as he exited the cafe. 

Akira ended up finishing up the dishes just as Sojiro came back from his errands. “Welcome back.” He said as he began to undo his apron and fold it away. His feet were beginning to hurt from standing all day, waiting for any customers to come by and he was ready to lay on his bed. 

“Anything happen while I was gone?” Sojiro asked as he was walking behind the counter causing Akira to think for a moment. Honestly speaking he can’t even comprehend what really happened today, let alone explain it so maybe he should just leave it be. “It was just a normal day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I actually submitted this to my Creative Writing class and I got a 100 so I decided to share with you all my masterpiece. I promise I will post actually good content in the future lol, but for now follow me on Twitter for more quality content @space__dad.


End file.
